


what a lovely jacket, my dear

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Kink Week 2020 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Partial Nudity, Queen Kink Week 2020, Taunting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Deaky greets Freddie wearing his jacket and nothing but his jacket.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Kink Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	what a lovely jacket, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Stripe Tease

Deaky felt he wasn't very adventurous in his sex life. The only girl he'd really done a lot with had come from a heavily Catholic background and their sex had been completely vanilla. And now he was being introduced to everything two men could do together by Freddie, who already had experience of all kinds, not just with homosexuals but also with exploring kinks. 

John didn't have any of that, he could barely muster the same confidence as Freddie on the stage, he certainly couldn't be as daring as to wear those extremely revealing catsuits he paraded around in before their ever growing audiences. 

Which is possible why he is surprised to hear the effect he's having on Freddie, who should by all rights be considered way out of his league. It's practically a growl, a primal lustful grunt bubbling up in the back of his throat that he was barely pushing back down. "Deaks..." He says like a warning, as though the site alone is enough to make him pounce.

Deaky tries to shoot him a saucy smirk over his shoulder but is lucky if it comes off as more of a playful smile, as he angles his body to the side. "Deaky, dear," Freddie wheezes out, his eyes falling down to the curve of Deaky's ass, just peeking out from under the jacket, Freddie's jacket.

"Is something the matter, Fred?" Deaky tries in his best innocent tone, clenching his butt and creating two perfect dimples, two dimples that Freddie knows from experience will fit his thumbs precisely. 

It has Freddie's cock stirring in excitement. "You know exactly what," Freddie says as he lets his glance shamelessly roam over Deaky's exposed skin.

Deaky just grins casually, hiding his nervous fidgeting by twisting the collar of the jacket, Freddie's fancy leather biker jacket. 

"You're becoming a menace," Freddie says, and despite what he might try it doesn't sound like anything but a compliment. 

Deaky sucks his bottom lip between his teeth but raises an eyebrow like he's not nearly naked in the middle of their room, his cock peeking out from under the jacket's hem. "I just like this jacket," Deaky adds, almost flippantly, tugging on it and fidgeting with the zip. 

"That I can tell," Freddie answers, swallowing back the urge to reach out and touch. To run his hands over Deaky's smooth calves, to scratch his nails down those thighs. 

"It smells like you," Deaky continues, slowly lowering the zipper, revealing more of his mole speckled skin, until it falls open completely. Deaky's cock is half hard by now, resting against the hem of the leather jacket. Freddie doesn't stop himself from palming his own dick through his pants, giving it that last push to grow fully erect. 

"Do I look like you?" Deaky asks, turning to the side a bit, trying for coquettish as he sticks his ass out slightly, spread his legs apart. 

"Mmm," Is all Freddie's voice manages to groan out, his fingers ache with the need to touch, even though he knows what every inch of Deaky's skin will feel like, or maybe, especially because he knows. 

The edge of Deaky's mouth curls up into a far less shy smile at all this, it's so empowering to see how strong of a reaction he can have on Freddie, who evidently has no problem with Deaky or how he chooses to express himself sexually. The bassist shuffles a little closer, sticking his hands deep into the jacket's pockets, trying to look at Freddie enticingly. 

"Think I could pull it off?" Deaky asks, elongating the 'l' as he rolling his tongue. With his hands still in the pockets, he takes his fabric-covered palm and wraps it around his own stiff cock. It is at that moment that Freddie knows he'll never be able to wear that jacket again without thinking of this very situation and probably getting hard. 

"C'mere," Freddie grumbles, pulling Deaky down onto his lap in one swift aggressive motion, naked thighs folding perfectly to straddle his waiting body.

"Finally," Deaky mumbles against Freddie's eager lips, fingers threading through the pianist's curly locks. 

"I'm never gonna be able to fucking wear this jacket again," Freddie gripes in between kisses, sliding his hands underneath it, fingers stroking over Deaky's ribs.

"Oh, poor boo. Want me to take it off?" He asks like the cheeky fuck he is, pressing his nose against Freddie's face as he grinds down suggestively into his lap.

"No, funnily enough, I'm good," Freddie replies without missing a beat.

"Good," Deaky whispers in what he hopes is a sexy, flirtatious manner, "I was thinking of wearing it from now on." 

"I- You fucker, I hate loving you sometimes," Freddie breathes out, burying his face in the crook of Deaky's neck, inhaling the scent of his own smell mixing with the leather jacket and Deacy. 

"You really don't," Deaky feels confident enough to answer back playfully before growing more serious and adding genuinely, "You love me as much as I love you, and that's a lot." 

And there was no way for Freddie to argue with that.


End file.
